OPFan37's Night Before Christmas
by OPFan37
Summary: A little christmas present for all of my friends and readers! From One Piece to Pokemon, from Yu-Gi-Oh to RWBY, and even just being a great person, this is my thank you gift to all of you who have been so kind to me this year. Merry Christmas!


OPFan37's Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, and all throughout Fanfiction,

Writers were typing, and characters's put into action.

Let us turn now to a patch of festive heaven,

A quaint little house, owned by OPFan37.

He sat in his chair, hot chocolate in hand,

whilst watching Elf on TV, of course, on demand.

"Wow, this year's been tough." He said with a frown.

"But at least my writing has kept my smile around.

"I've done One Piece and Yu-Gi-Oh, (gotta get back to Splatoon),

and started on Quest Life and RWBY, possibly a movie too.

I've made some great new OC's and made new fanfiction friends!

But to think in a few days, this years time officially ends..."

He sat there and pondered, scratching his head.

"Y'know, everyone's been REALLY nice." He said.

"DJTiki's been working hard, his stories are so great in the day,

So are Legacy918 and Heart of the Anime.

All of my readers of Quest Life, NRMania, Jeffrey Seven, The Restless Drifter, BloodStarGeneral and FourthWallBreaker are fans,

What Lies Beyond, Hauchen, meteorce, TheHappyTyranid, m-meistinator, ebony umbreon, and of course Kamico-chan,

Then there's my readers of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC!

There's too many to count!...Well, okay, let's see.

NewComer1, ThatLoneAvenger, DarkKitsuneFluffy and Above the Winter Moonlight,

king of the lion, The Keeper of Worlds, sonofthetrigod...er, is that spelling right?

silvernet, Pokemonever1994, Shiun'in Ventus, and the Guests bring such drama,

Also, the fanart from The Fresh Prince of BANANAS!

And of course, One Piece, my first posted fandom,

These reviews are amazing...if at times random.

HikariLight99 and Martyn, with the advice that they've got,

Vergil Leonidas and XFangHeartX! (Am I lucky or what?)

ThiefofStealth and TheRealEvanSG, I do miss them dearly.

But its thanks to them that I don't just post yearly!

Plus, the people who've just been my friend by being great,

they're really awesome, much better then hate.

SDProductions and Ckbrothers give great advice,

With TheRunAwayPanda, she's incredibly nice."

OP laid back and thought about all these good times,

"I should give them all thank you's, maybe even in rhyme!

But I can't update my stories, it's just too mean,

To make my OC's work on Christmas Eve.

Ellix is with the Strawhats, Emin at Beacon,

Elliot and Elin? Nah, their resolves cannot weaken.

I'll just have to do this myself!" He stood up with his mug.

"I'll say Merry Christmas to everyone!" He declared with a glug.

He put on some clothes and walked out and around.

"I'll just check their houses." He thought aloud.

He tracked every house, sent to every email,

Yet nobody replied, except the ads which were evil.

"I'll check the Starfield!" He decided with glee,

But when he got there, the forum was empty.

"...What am I doing? What am I thinking?" OP said with a sigh.

"Everybody's probably already asleep, having waved Christmas goodbye!

I was always bad at timezones, I just mucked up again,

I'd probably just waste their time with their family and friends."

He trudged off home, passing by the big christmas tree.

"In fact, why am I here? I've got roast dinner with my family!"

He turned to the side, and looked up at the star,

And just like that he realised, an epiphany from afar.

"It's because I care about them!" He was delighted to say,

"Without them I wouldn't be writing here today!

I love talking to them, reading stories from them, 'till the end of the day,

And that's why right now, Christmas Eve, in Fanfiction I stay!"

And that's when the idea struck him like lightning,

"I'll thank them all with a piece of good writing!"

He ran back to his house and sprung to his desk,

He began to write non-stop without rest.

Until he was finished, a poem that felt sound,

And so he dashed out to share it around.

In every letterbox, email, or doorstep he could find,

He placed an enveloped copy, an arduous grind.

When he was done, he said; "Now there's nothing to do,

But head home for a good meal, and play on my Wii U!"

Thus ends the tale of OPFan's christmas gift,

Which your reading right now, if you needed a hint.

So to you I say thank you, and I wish you loud and clear,

Have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

 **Thank you to everybody, in every fandom, for encouraging me to stick around these past two years!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**


End file.
